A multi-chamber container is a container having more than one chamber for storing respective substances out of contact with one another. It may be desirable to keep the respective substances out of contact with one another during storage of the respective substances, for example if the substances might react or deteriorate over time should they be allow to mix.
Over the years, efforts have been made to improve the design of multi-chamber containers to try to prevent, during dispensing of two substances from respective chambers of the container, a first of the substances from a first of the chambers flowing into a second of the chambers holding a second of the substances causing inadvertent mixing of the substances. For example, it is known to provide a two-compartment container with two discharge openings, each leading to a respective one of the compartments, and rib members between the discharge openings to hinder a substance from the first compartment flowing into the second compartment during dispensing of the substances.
However, when using such a known container, a user may tilt the container in such a way that one of the substances flows over or around the rib members so that the substances become mixed on or in the container during a dispensing routine. Therefore, despite these efforts, a need still exists for multi-chamber container with a structure that better prevents, during dispensing of two substances from respective chambers of the container, a first of the substances stored in a first of the chambers flowing into a second of the chambers storing a second of the substances.